One Way Trip
by Vladamir Loathe-Heartless
Summary: This is an excerpt inspired by Mass Effect. Tell me what you think?


Vince glared at the female as she she pointed a gun at his head.

"After all that we've been through, you're going to just...let us die?" Valera spoke, a tear slipping from one eye.

Vince looked at her then off into the distance before being interrupted.

"Sir, you only have one option out of here and she's in the way of it. But even so, it's your call," Siare, the newest recruit to Recon Squad Gezaeyla, warned.

With a revitalizing realization, he turned to Valera, speaking, "Access the command controls and patch through the systems. I have an idea."

Valera put her gun away and made her way to the nearby control.

"Alright...Bypassing main operative relay controls. Someone's trying to shut me out, watch my back."

Hearing the blasts of firearms burning through doors, Vince ordered Siare to take an off route. Dashing to the door closest to the vicinity, it was kicked down and Vince immediately had to take action. He slung Elarine from his back and began spilling intestines upon the ground. The stench of blood permeated the air and soon his shield was depleted. He signaled Siare for the flank before taking cover.

"On my way!" Siare pressed a button on his helmet before speaking. He rallied up behind a box on the far right of the scene. His sniper out, he would combusted one's head with one round and pop open the bolt. A perfect distraction and one of the reason's why he was recruited; deadly aim.

Black and gold engravings covered Vince's skin and he flashed right in at lightning speed. Siare casted stasis on one of the men opposing and Vince took him by the neck, pulling the spine from his carcase.

So much blood covered his hands and stained the ground below them. The last opposing individual turned to see this disturbing sight and froze.

"Why so serious.." Vince whispered, pulling Saerority from her holstering home to aim at his head. One round was enough to suffice the damage needed to splatter one's brain across the room.

"I think that's all. How are we coming along Valera." Vince questioned through the radio headset on his ear.

"I've been locked out of the main command controls. Not much I can do." She responded.

"Quick, access the secondary command controls and patch us through to the astral carrier system. From there, initiate the purge project and lets gets the hell outta here." Vince ordered.

"But...what about us?"

"The astral VI will shoot us into space where we left our ship on planet Meako." Vince replied.

-Time Skip-

Zipping through the astral EM waves, an explosion set off, tearing the virtual road behind them apart. Soon it reach them and they were knocked from its path, flying through space. After several hours, an unknown moon's gravitational pull had them surging to it's surface. Smashing into the ground, an alarm was triggered and a colossal mech was waiting for stood, holding his bleeding head.

"What the hell?" He questioned, a blurry vision that soon cleared revealed his unconscious team as well as the danger he had gotten them all in.

The mech targeted him and unleashed a nearly never ending chain of fired rounds. Vince got a hold of himself and hide behind cover where Siare laid unconscious. He shook his body and yelled."Siare! Answer me!...Shit." He slammed his fist into the resisting ground and took a peek at the monstrous mech he was up against. He checked the oxygen in his helmet and noticed he was alright. Turning the other way, he realized Valera's helmet was cracked; probably from the pulled Elarine from his back and dashed from cover, repelling what he could to conserve shield life. He had to sling it across his back though, in order to carry Valera and soon, he had her behind cover with Siare, his shield depleted.

A few seconds was more than enough to slip his helmet on Valera's head and see she was still alive as well. Luckily he had his cursed engravings, as long as it was active, he didn't have to have oxygen or stay out of the sun to live. But he had to do something soon or it was to dissipate due to fatigue.

Running from cover, Vince stood directly in front of the mech who has cooling down from its overheated chain guns. He unhoused Saerority and Aris from their holsters and had them aimed, ready the release. "I don't have time for games. I have a date with death, but she won't mind if I send you in place of me!"

/Should I write something like this?


End file.
